Lion, Dove, and Jay as One
by Dapplesong4ever
Summary: Omen Of The Stars Prophecy. I am thinking about extending it. Tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in front of my den and breathed in the scents around me. I could smell Firestar and Sandstorm sitting over by Firestars den. Turning my head I smelt Longtail and Mousefur talking. Then I heard the sound of tiny paws hitting the ground and realized it was Dovekit and Ivykit. Looking down I opened my sightless blue eyes. The two kits froze as they saw me looking down at me. I felt Dovekit turn her head toward the entrance to the camp. Just then a patrol of Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Graystripe entered the camp carrying prey in their jaws. I didn't even hear that and I thought I had the best ears in the clan. I thought as she turned her head back. "Do you need anything?" I asked warmly. "Ya I was wondering if we could have some honeycomb." They asked and I felt their faces tighten up in a smile. Nodding I turned back to me den and returned with two small honeycombs for each of them. They bounced in delight as they picked them up and scampered over to the elder's den.

I turned my ears as Lionblaze padded over and sat down with a rabbit. "I think she is the One." I said. Tilting his head he asked "why do you think that, she seems like a normal kit?" "She scented and heard you even before I did." I answered roughly. "I thought you had the best ears and nose in the clan." He noted as he turned his gaze back to Dovekit. "I don't know. She could be though. I mean Princess was Firestars sister and her son is Cloudtail whose mate is Brightheart. Their daughter is Whitewing who is the mother of Ivykit and Dovekit. Which make them Firestars kin."

Nodding his head he studied the young kit. Her ears twitched back and forth and she seemed to turn her head in different directions a lot. Shaking his head he explained he had to go then turned and headed over to Icecloud. _They had been getting closer and closer lately._ I thought as I headed over to where Brightheart was talking to Whitewing. Waiting for them to finish I finally got to talk to her. "I was wondering would you go and get me catnip over by the abandon twoleg nest." "Sure can I take Cloudtail with me?" "Sure the more paws the better." Calling Cloudtail over they headed out into the forest.

Staring into darkness I thought to myself as I decided to head over to the river and try to talk to Rock. _Why was it me who was made blind? I mean I wanted to become a warrior too! It's not fair! Those mouse-brained Starclan cats. _

Snapping out of my thoughts I felt a pelt brush beside me then breathed in Cinderhearts scent. "Hey, were you headed?" she asked joyfully. "Down to the lake." I answered with a curt meow. I felt her heart drop as she slowed. Feeling bad I asked her to join me. Heart lifted, she bounced around me as we walked down to the lake near Windclan territory.

Once there we sat down. Not long after I heard a familiar voice. "I thought medicine cats weren't allowed to have mates. Or is it different for Thunderclan cats. Oh, wait your _Mother_ already broke that rule." I turned my head toward Breezepelts annoying hiss and shot back a comment. "It's not my fault _our _dad hates you and she's not my mate she follows me everywhere." Felling him pull back I hissed only to smell Crowfeathers scent fill my nose. "What's going on here?" he asked gruffly as he glared at his other son. I could almost feel his cold gaze burn through my pelt. "Nothing." Breezepelt answered gruffly before turning. "I'm sorry for my warriors rudeness and hello Jayfeather." He said as he seemed to choke out the words. "Hello Crowfeather. How are you?" "I am good and yourself?" he asked. _Wow he was treating me like his son._ "I'm ok. I just needed time to think so I came down here. Then your son popped up." Nodding he turned his head after his son who was stalking home. "I understand why you would need time to think. I mean with all that has happened." He meowed as he had flashbacks of the gathering when Hollyleaf told every clan. Breaking the silence "I better get going my clan will wonder where I am." "Oh, ya it was nice seeing you…" choking out the last word. "…son." "Umm, bye dad." Turning I thought to myself that was awkward.

I headed back toward the Ancient Oak. Then back to camp. Cinderheart caught up with me and we walked home in silence. For once in her life she was silent. Thank Starclan!

We reached camp and she padded over to be with Hazeltail, Foxleap, and Toadstep were sitting and gossiping. I headed over to my den were I smelt the sweet scent of Catnip. Grabbing the stems I sorted them into the back of my den. "Hey, what are you doing?" I whirled around startled out of my fur to find Dovekit sitting in front of me. Well I smelt her I didn't see her. "Oh, I'm sorting herbs." I answered her question still breathing heavily from the scare. As my fur began to lay flat on my back again I sat down. I could feel Dovekits gaze burning against my pelt as she ran her eyes over me and the den. "Dovekit come here it's time for a nap!" I heard Whitewing call as Dovekit scampered out of the den. She stopped in the entrance to the den before headed over to the nursery. Looking into her thought I heard a voice whisper _after the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on a Doves wing. _Was that the prophecy me and Lionblaze had dreamt about?


	2. Chapter 2

My nose scanned the den. Then the sweet scent reached my nose. Just what I wanted Catnip. Reaching forward I grasped it in my jaws and tuned to where Cinderheart sat impatiently. Placing the leaves at her paws I ordered her to eat the leaves. Bending down she quickly swallowed the leaves then turned back to her nest in the back of my den. "Thanks Jayfeather. When do you think I'll be able to return…" her voice trailed off as her body shock with coughs. "…to warrior duties?" she finished. Thinking for a moment I finally answered cautiously. "By the case of Whitecough that you have. Since its mild I want to say maybe the next couple of days." Feeling her spirit brighten I turned back to my herbs. "It's more boring than watching Shadowclan cats try to swim." She meowed. Purring I noticed a hint of Cinderpelt in her tone. "That would be pretty funny though. I mean since they can't swim they would be calling out for help and clambering over each other. You could swim better than them." Hearing a purr rumble in her throat I padded to the back of my den and returned with a mouth full of a honeycomb. Dropping it over by Cinderhearts nest I motioned for her to eat them. "It will sought your throat." I explained before padding out of the den and into the sunlight.

It seared at my pelt and seemed to soak up every bit of coolness in the air. It happened every Greenleaf. It would be the hottest day of the year then rain the next couple of days. "Jayfeather, Dovepaw and Lionblaze want to talk to you." Brambleclaw called over to me as I turned my head in his direction. Smelling them out I padded over to the old Oak tree. "Yes." I asked impatiently. "Dovepaw saw and scented Riverclan cats cross the border." Lionblaze answered back. "Who were they?" I asked flatly. Thinking back the gray apprentice answered. "Mistyfoot and Mothwing and they looked worried and smelt of sickness." Nodding I turned my head as the brambles to the clearing rustled and Mistyfoot and Mothwing emerged.

Firestar greeted them warmly with a curt nod and a respectful lick. "Why have you come?" he finally asked. "We have come to tell you that Leopardstar has died and I am now Mistystar." Firestar was silent for a moment before gesturing for them to follow them into his den above the rocks. As Brambleclaw followed I could almost feel Squirrelflights longing to follow. Ever since Hollyleaf had reveled that Leafpool and Crowfeather were our parents Brambleclaw had been mad at Squirrelflight for lying to him. I almost felt bad for her but I shock it away. She had lied to him and his littermates. Plus the whole clan. I might never forgive her.

The bramble rustled again as the evening patrol walked in. In the patrol were Cloudtail, Ivypaw, Graystripe, Foxleap, and Leafpool. Cloudtail carried two mice and a shrew, while Graystripe had a raven and mouse. Foxleap and Ivypaw each had two mice and a starling, but Leafpool had nothing. Shaking my head I thought to myself_ she shouldn't be a warrior, she should be in the medicine cats den helping me. _Her pelt brushed mine and snapped me out of my thoughts. I felt her soft eyes rest upon me. They were filled with regret, grief, and sorrow. I turned my head away and avoided her gaze. Hearing her head drop she padded off toward her sister who greeted her with a smile and purr. I felt better knowing Leafpool had someone.

Dragging my paws in the dirt I made my way back to my den. Curling up in a ball I rested my nose on my paws and fell into a restless sleep.

Sunlight blinded me as I awoke in Starclan. The sweet scent of Spottedleaf reached my nose, turning my head I noticed the tortoiseshell she-cat with a pelt covered in twinkling stars. Gently walking forward I nuzzled the former Thunderclan medicine cat. She gestured with her tail for me to follow her into the woods. Nodding we walked in silence until we reached the clearing. It was filled with tons of cats from all clans. A new face shone from the crowd. Leopardstar was now sitting among the ocean of cats. She sat next to Bluestar and Raggedstar.

Stepping forward the spotted she-cat sat next to me. "Why have you called me here?" I asked with concern in my meow. Purring she pressed closer and answered my question. "I have called you here to tell you of a story I believe you should know." Mummers of surprise echoed through the forest. Once the noise had died down she began again. "I would like to tell you why Leafpool and Squirrelflight did what they did." Rolling my eyes I listened. "I want you to know that you were always loved no matter who your parents were. They did what they did to protect you from the truth. They didn't want you to be exiled. That very well could have happened. I would also like you to tell Brambleclaw to cool down and understand Squirrelflight." Nodding she began to fade and called out. "We are always with you!" with that I woke with a start.

Sadness crept through me as I remembered I could not see any longer. Darkness had replaced the light and I now would rely on my nose and ears.

_Couple moons later_

Sniffing the air I smelt fear creeping off of Purdy as he entered the den. "What do you need?" I asked the elder gently. "It's Mousefur she hasn't been the same since Longtail had died." Nodding I took in his concern. "I understand your concern, but all she needs is some rest and comfort." Still uncertain he reluctantly left the den. Cinderheart had returned to warrior duties and back to Ivypaws training. I was kind of lonely now that the medicine cats den was empty. I still had Brightheart who came to help me and keep me company every now and then, but it wasn't the same. I almost missed having Cinderheart around. The thought taste bitter on my tough as if I had swallowed Mouse Bile. I'm a medicine cat I don't fall in love. No! Not like Leafpool had. Then the dream I had reminded me I ran straight to Brambleclaw and pulled in aside. "What is it I really have to get…" I interrupted him. "That's just it you are always working. Open your eyes and see Squirrelflight still cares and didn't mean to hurt you. I'm blind and even I can _see _that." I finished as I felt his muscles tighten at the sound of her name. As he went to speak again I stopped him. "Even Starclan told me to tell you to cool down and understand Squirrelflight more."With that he had relaxed and set across the clearing over to where Squirrelflight was sitting alone. He murmured something before they ran off into the woods.

Now my heart was set on one thing. I needed to find Lionblaze and Dovepaw. I could hear cats laughing and sharing tongues. There they were! My heart gave an extra skip as I neared the two. Fear scent trailed from their pelts. "What's wrong?" Lionblaze turned to me and spoke of the recent Gathering since I was unable to go for I had to tend Mousefur after she had a needle imbedded into her pad. "Well, I saw Heathertail and Breezepelt nearly ripped my pelt off when I said a friendly hello. Then Shadowclan and Riverclan fought saying Shadowclan had scented Riverclan scents on their territory. The Gathering was broken up when clouds covered the moon." Nodding as darkness covered my gaze as I looked into my brother's thoughts. _Why did he hate us? We share the same dad! _"He hates us _because _we share his father. He also thinks his dad praises us more than him." I answered his thoughts before scampering off to the fresh kill pile.

Grabbing a newly caught thrush I headed off toward my den where I nearly tripped over Molekit and Cherrykit. "How do you know where you are going if you can't see?" Molekit piped up. "Well since I can't see I rely on my nose and ears to guide me." I answered patently. "Molekit! Cherrykit! Get back for your nap!" I heard Poppyfrost call from the nursery. As the two cats scampered off I picked my thrush back up and headed into the shade and began to eat.


End file.
